


Jeffmaster Grandblum & His Slightly Murderous Sugar Baby

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki expects the worst of the Grandmaster before that, Loki's crummy childhood, Loki's crummy life, M/M, Word Cloud, Wordcount: 500-1.000, the Grandmaster makes it not crummy anymore, this fic is Loki realizing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Loki stabs the Grandmaster.Inspiration





	Jeffmaster Grandblum & His Slightly Murderous Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would never have gotten its shit together without encouragement from [PepperTheSassySpy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy) and [Rerin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerin/pseuds/Rerin). Thanks, guys! That goes double for Pepper cuz she wrote a piece that helped me formulate my own thoughts. It's fantastic, but she doesn't have the best amount of confidence, so if y'all wanna see it, maybe head on over to one of her fics and ask her really nicely to post it :)
> 
> Made the word cloud at this nifty [site](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

Loki questioned if Frigga genuinely loved him or if their kinship formed solely due to their mutual love of magic.  Loki knew Odin never loved him, knew he was only a war prize. Thor and his endless supply of companions would invite him on an adventure only to give him the wrong meeting time or place.  Loki stopped falling for that one swiftly enough; then they evolved into ripping pages out of his books and ganging up on him in training.

Being captured by Thanos was actually an improvement because at least Thanos didn’t lie about holding him in any sort of regard!

Unlike the Grandmaster...  He awarded Loki his own suite, plenty of food—didn’t even spike his drinks!  Nevertheless, Loki kept his guard up. Jovial winks would eventually become lewd gropes, invitations to his VIP box would eventually become yanks into his orgy ship, Loki just knew it!  Best case scenario: the Grandmaster would lose interest and discard him.

Loki thought about falling in Strange’s blasted trap, falling off the Bifrost _twice_ : helplessness strangling his soul each time.

Loki refused to be cast aside again.  He’d be ready this time...

Another party in the palace later, and a batch of aliens were passed out from alcohol, sex, or both.  Rather than joining a nest of limbs, Loki was pretending to sip a drink given to him by the Grandmaster.  He watched everything from a sofa and sent doppels to reroute attention from himself.  The lights had gone from a jumbled kaleidoscope of colors to a harmonious, iridescent glow.  The music had calmed down, morphing into a ditty Loki would call romantic if not for the feverish scents wafting throughout the room—so really, it was just tacky.

Loki’s gaze bolted up when the Grandmaster sauntered over with his robe haphazardly redone and his blue stripe smeared all over his chin.  Loki’s lips flattened, and his posture tensed.

 _Oh gods this is it!_ panic coiled inside him.

The proof was in how loosely the Grandmaster’s hips swung, head bopping in time with the music, “Heyyy, Kiki, may I have this—”

Loki embedded a knife in the Grandmaster and teleported to the other side of the room.

The Grandmaster clamped his hand over his wound and cast a trick he’d picked up over his long, long lifetime to stop that icky inconvenience known as _bleeding_.  He strode over to the corner his Loki had backed himself into.

The Grandmaster crooned as he gathered his fallen star into his arms, “There, there, what’s a murder attempt between lovers, eh?”

“We’re not lovers!  I’m your toy—your pet at best!” Loki was breathing fast and watching him with wide eyes.

“Who told you that?  I didn’t tell you that,” The Grandmaster gently maneuvered him to the nearest couch. “It was Topaz, wasn’t it?  She has a good heart, but it’s, ah, a very aggressive heart.”

Loki trembled in his grasp, “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” the Grandmaster held him firmer.

“Stop being kind to me!”

“Why? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I stabbed you!”

“I’m healing. See?” the Grandmaster gestured to the blue stripes trailing down his body glittering with magic, continuing to hold Loki as he broke down in tears and trembles. “Why shouldn’t I give my raven-tressed treasure all the kindness he clearly hasn’t gotten from anyone else?”

“Why should you???  I’m not a shiny golden collectable; I’m cold. Broken. Garbage!”

“No, no, no, sweetheart, I’ve seen plenty of trash in my lifetime,” the Grandmaster smoothed Loki’s hair out of his face. “You, you’re something special.  I don’t know who’d be dumb enough to throw you away, but I’m going to keep you.”

Loki hiccupped into the Grandmaster’s neck.  The Grandmaster hummed a quirky tune as he held him.  Warm softness slowly stretched throughout Loki’s body as the notes caressed his ears.  The Grandmaster grounded him, reminded him he wasn't falling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
